


The Five Loves of Hanzo Shimada (And the One Who Didn’t Get Away)

by rabbityone



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Love, Fluff, Hanzo's past, How Hanzo's Dragons Got Their Names, M/M, Multi, Noodle Dragons, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbityone/pseuds/rabbityone
Summary: Five times Hanzo was in love. One time it was for keeps.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the fandom. Hopefully you guys enjoy it.

**First**

Despite coming from the wealthiest family in the area, the Shimada brothers were required to attend the local schools for their education. It was said that Takeshi Shimada had been against the idea, but had been convinced by his beloved wife Kimiko that it would be in their sons’ best interest to interact with children their own age. It turned out that the boys took well to school life. Hanzo, the dutiful eldest son, was a good student. Genji, by contrast, was exceedingly popular and involved in many club activities. There were those who said that Genji would break the heart of some poor girl one day, that he would cause a scandal that not even the Shimada’s could survive. Many in Hanamura would later be surprised to find out that the first ever “love scandal” involving the Shimada boys would have to do with Hanzo.

He was fifteen when he fell for Michiko Kawaguchi, the beautiful daughter of the local innkeeper. They both served as class representative, aiding their homeroom teacher and attending student council meetings. Michiko was one of the few people who seemed to make Hanzo smile and she was one of the few people who had made him laugh. They kept their flirtation subtle, a few traded smiles and one memorable occasion when Michiko took his hand behind the lectern during the morning announcements and he blushed in front of the whole class. No one quite knows who asked who out the first time (it was Michiko) but their first date was to the Cultural Festival. Of course, Hanzo was technically babysitting his brother Genji, but the gossip on Monday told of the young couple holding hands as they wandered the stalls.

Hanzo didn’t mean to show Michiko his dragons. He’d invited her to study for their upcoming exams, telling his bodyguards not to disturb them. In truth, they had studied. They’d both opened their books, Hanzo had even written down a few notes. Parts of a chapter was read out. Study soon turned into serious making out. For once, Hanzo had been the one to initiate, tugging her close and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. Their kisses started gentle and chaste, soon turning more desperate and hungry. Hanzo’s hands ran up and down her back, settling on her hips as they laid back on his bed. Michiko tangled her fingers in Hanzo’s long hair, letting out a soft, breathy moan as Hanzo’s hands caressed her sides. He was becoming aware of a tightness is his boxers when Michiko squealed in shock. Perched on Hanzo’s shoulders were two ferret sized blue dragons, glowing softly and looking as though they were comprised entirely of light. Before Hanzo could offer any sort of explanation, one of the dragons jumped down onto the stunned girl, promptly licking her nose.

 

“Do they have names?”

Hanzo glanced over at Michiko, a small smile curling his lips as the little dragon curled around her hands. The dragon who had remained with him lay curled around Hanzo’s neck, occasionally nuzzling his cheek.

“Names? No… I don’t think so,” he replied. She’d taken the news that he had the dragons very well, much better than he really could have hoped. She was currently sitting against the wall, petting the dragon like it was a cat. She smiled down at the tiny reptile, giggling as it licked her nose again.

“They look like noodles…” she whispered, looking back up at Hanzo.

“What’s your favourite kind of noodle?” Hanzo frowned slightly at her question.

“Ramen… why…?” he replied. Michiko laughed, scritching the dragon behind the horns.

“Then the dragon around your neck is Ramen,” she said, lifting the dragon in her hands to her face.

“And you… are Udon.” She pressed a gentle kiss to the dragon’s head. Hanzo chuckled softly, reaching up to tickle Ramen. 

 

They broke up two weeks after they started high school. Hanzo’s father had found out about his relationship and immediately disapproved. The daughter of an innkeeper was not a worthy match for the heir of the Shimada clan, especially given the reputation of Michiko’s deadbeat father. Takeshi ordered his son to end the relationship, or Michiko’s family would be without a home. The hurt in Michiko’s eyes hurt more than the slap she’d given him when he did end things with her.

 

Years later, he learned that Michiko ended up marrying a boy from their class. Her families inn was sold to the Shimada’s and turned into a front for running weapons.

 

 

**Second**

The summer before Hanzo went off to university, Blackwatch agents were sent to guard the Shimada compound. Most of the family hated having the foreigners around, especially the clan elders. Genji was the only family member who seemed happy to have the strangers around, following them around whenever he got home from school. Most of the agents took this in stride, nicknaming him “Sparrow” for all the chirping questions he asked. Hanzo didn’t pay much attention to the agents, save for one strapping young man around his age. It was hard not to pay attention to the man, what with the ridiculous cowboy hat he wore and that equally ridiculous… what was it called again? Serape. The equally ridiculous serape. Hanzo was in no way attracted to loud Americans in ridiculous clothes.

 

Except that he was…

 

That summer, Hanzo threw caution to the wind and entertained the fantasy that he was a normal young man experiencing his first summer fling. Since Michiko, Hanzo had dated a few times, mostly just dates to coffee shops and ending things before his father disapproved. This… this felt different. Despite his best efforts, Hanzo did learn his cowboy’s name, although he tried hard to never refer to his lover by it. The cowboy certainly knew who he was, not that it was hard to guess. They met clandestinely, usually in dark rooms in the middle of the night. At first it was just kissing, but it soon turned into more. Hanzo had only ever been intimate with one other person, and it was certainly his first time with a man. His cowboy… McCree, was patient with him, although their first time involved more laughter than Hanzo thought was strictly necessary.

Their affair lasts only as long as the summer. Blackwatch was due to leave right before Hanzo left for university in Tokyo. His last night with McCree was spent in his room, one last night before they never saw each other again. McCree begged Hanzo to come to the states with him, to leave Hanamura and his family behind. They both knew Hanzo could never do that, would never survive if he did, but the offer was sweet. The break-up sex was unfairly amazing. Hanzo keeps the memory of McCree riding him locked away for those nights when he feels lonely.

Before Hanzo leaves, they kiss one final time under a Sakura tree.

 

 

**Third**

At university, Hanzo starts a casual relationship with an Egyptian exchange student. He’s not as over McCree as he tells himself and Zahir is more than perfect for a rebound. He’s due to return to Egypt at the end of the semester and is only after sex. Still… Hanzo enjoys the man’s company and soon they start spending time together outside the bedroom. They’re both studying business, a fact Hanzo finds slightly amusing. They study together in Hanzo’s apartment, usually sprawled in bed. Zahir speaks Japanese with a passable accent. It turns out he speaks many languages, a natural hyperpolyglot he says. Hanzo soon learns how to say hello in five different languages, some of them long since extinct. He admits that he finds it attractive when Zahir whispers sweet nothings in some foreign language while they’re in bed.

The dragons manifest maybe a month into the relationship. Zahir takes it in stride and admits that they may be reacting to his magic. Hanzo takes a while to come around to the idea of magic existing, but it makes sense in a way. Udon almost permanently attaches himself to Zahir when he visits, while Ramen pretends the Egyptian doesn’t exist. When Genji visits, Hanzo makes sure to introduce Zahir as a close friend, not wanting their father to know he’s sleeping with a man. Genji and Zahir get along surprisingly well, he even promises to teach Genji a little Arabic the next time he visits Hanzo. As he leaves, Genji cheerfully tells his brother that his new boyfriend is way cooler than anyone Hanzo has previously dated. Zahir laughs at Hanzo’s indignant spluttering, making a comment about younger siblings being far too observant for their own good.

 

Hanzo kicks himself for not realising sooner that _of course_ his father had bodyguards follow him to Tokyo.

 

He doesn’t even find out what happened to Zahir until he receives a call from the hospital. Turns out his father had known about Zahir for a very long time, long enough to research the man’s family and find out all his secrets. Fearing that the warlock was trying to steal the Shimada dragons, Takeshi ordered Zahir be taught a lesson. The bodyguards sent to make sure Hanzo remained safe in Tokyo shot the man through both knees before crushing his hands. The hospital ended up amputating the hands and reconstructing both knees. Zahir’s family had found a hospital in Egypt to give him prosthetic hands, although it meant he’d have to return home before the end of the semester.

Hanzo doesn’t get the chance to say goodbye, not that he feels a goodbye will be welcomed. He receives a letter from Zahir months later, the kanji characters a little shaky from relearning how to write with prosthetics. He says he doesn’t blame Hanzo for what happened.

He’s too afraid to find out if the other man was telling the truth.

 

 

**Fourth**

He doesn’t quite remember how he met Nadia.

She’s beautiful in the way of European women, long legs and shapely bosom. Her hair is pale blonde and she wears it in a loose braid. Their time together is often short and passionate. Neither speaks the other’s language, but they understand enough to figure out what their partner wants in bed. Hanzo will never admit that he enjoys the nights he spends with Nadia, but he suspects she already knows. Either way, every time he leaves in the morning, she kisses his cheek and presses a small bundle of food into his hands. The food is always fresh and delicious.

Their arrangement is the longest of Hanzo’s relationships. For five years they meet, go to bed and depart. Sometimes Hanzo will visit her twice in a month, sometimes it takes a few months before he sees her again. The last time Hanzo sees her, there is a ring on her finger and he doesn’t have to understand Polish to learn she is due to be married. He nods, kisses her cheek and simply sits by her side as they spend their last night together. In the morning, she gives him a bigger bundle of food than before.

 

He never sees her again.

 

 

**Fifth**

The fact that McCree remembers him at all is more shocking to Hanzo than the fact his former flame also works for the newly reformed Overwatch. They pick up as though twenty or so years have not passed.

 

Of course, both men have changed since their last meeting.

 

Hanzo still carries the burden of what happened between himself and Genji, still wishes to redeem himself for his actions. He has new scars, new worries that his younger self never had. He doesn’t smile as freely as he did, nor does he laugh as often.

 

Some things will never change. McCree is pleased to discover Hanzo’s sweet tooth is still the same and treats him to mochi on their first date. He also still takes the dominant role in bed, a fact McCree keeps firmly to himself.

 

McCree has changed as well. Hanzo spends one memorable night examining McCree’s prosthetic, kissing each digit as he does so. There’s new tattoos, including one in kanji that does not quite mean what McCree thinks it does. Hanzo doesn’t have the heart to correct him, if only because the thought of his cowboy getting a tattoo because of him is just too sweet.

 

McCree still dresses the same way he did back then. At least now Hanzo is old enough to admit that he is very much into it.

 

 

**The One That Didn’t Get Away**

“McCree?”

“Mmmm?”

“Jesse…?”  
  
“Yes, darlin’?” 

“Marry me?”

“…. You stole my line.”


End file.
